projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2058
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Zahab Wibowus | Mel Queanbeyan | Bob Howard |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 7 August 2058 | 24 June 2051 | 28 December 2056 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Bonnells, JS | Chifley, AD | Whitlam, BE |- ! align="left"|Last election | 43 seats, 30.54% | 69 seats, 49.05% | 11 seats, 7.21% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 65 | 46 | 18 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 22 | 23 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,533,722 | 3,179,810 | 1,202,347 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 44.57% | 31.26% | 11.82% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 14.03% | 17.79% | 4.61% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Isa Baumhauer | Cameron Pereira | Josephine Tang |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | Liberal Democrat |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 9 September 2052 | 5 August 2058 | 21 September 2055 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Sydney Shore, MY (won seat) | Guanglan, LM | List (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 6 seats, 3.73% | 7 seats, 4.32% | 0 seats, 0.76% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 5 | 5 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 2 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 321,440 | 281,768 | 204,460 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 3.16% | 2.77% | 2.01% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.57% | 1.55% | 1.25% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (68):' }| } | }} United (65) }| } | }} Greens (3) Supported by (8): }| } | }} Mojang (5) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (3) Opposition (69): }| } | }} Conservative (46) }| } | }} Liberal (18) }| } | }} Reform (5) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Zahab Wibowus United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 14 September 2058 to elect the members of the 25th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent third-term centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Mel Queanbeyan, was defeated by the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Zahab Wibowus, in a landslide. United as able to form a minority coalition government with the Craftian Greens and the support of the Mojang Democratic Party and Liberal Democrats. This was the first election in 33 years (since 2025) that United won a plurality of seats and votes. Results National results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|4,533,722 | align="right"|44.57 | | align="right"| 14.03 | align="right"|48 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|65 | align="right"| 22 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|3,179,810 | align="right"|31.26 | | align="right"| 17.79 | align="right"|40 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|46 | align="right"| 23 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,202,347 | align="right"|11.82 | | align="right"| 4.61 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|18 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|321,440 | align="right"|3.16 | | align="right"| 0.57 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|281,768 | align="right"|2.77 | | align="right"| 1.55 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|204,460 | align="right"|2.01 | | align="right"| 1.25 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|196,322 | align="right"|1.93 | | align="right"| 0.10 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|90,532 | align="right"|0.89 | | align="right"| 0.29 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|161,737 | align="right"|1.59 | | align="right"| 0.41 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|10,172,138 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|45 ! align="right"|145 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Several research and polling firms conduct polls in relation to voting intentions in the lead-up to the next election. Some of the firms also ask voters whether they are satisfied or dissatisfied with the performance of the leaders of the three main parties, as well as who would be the best Prime Minister. Graphical summary